


Night Shift

by ambiguously



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Extra Treat, F/F, F/M, M/M, Polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:51:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 755
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ambiguously/pseuds/ambiguously
Summary: Finn's in charge of the flimsy with the color-coded schedule and all its cross-outs, hurriedly-scribbled shift changes, and Ben's sardonic margin notes about who snores the loudest.





	Night Shift

**Author's Note:**

  * For [spookykingdomstarlight](https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookykingdomstarlight/gifts).



Scheduling is a pain in the neck, among other places it can be painful. Finn is accepted here without question, given jobs to do, trusted among the higher-ups in the Resistance despite everything, and as a result, has more responsibilities on his shoulders than he dreamed possible back when his main concern was how to clear out a clog in the officers' refreshers. This is worlds better, even if he goes to his bunk exhausted each night. Goes to someone's bunk, anyway.

Tonight it's Rose, who likes to cuddle. She's hot as a star next to him, which is perfect for the chilly nights in their base. Power is at a premium, and he's seen the supply roster telling him why. She's got the evening shift free for the whole week, which means a few nights with Finn, one with Ben, and the end of her week with Rey. Finn's in charge of the flimsy with the color-coded schedule and all its cross-outs, hurriedly-scribbled shift changes, and Ben's sardonic margin notes about who snores the loudest. (It's Ben. The rest of them agree on this.)

Bunks only sleep two at a time. One of these days, when the galaxy is free and their lives become something like normal, Finn is going to find a bunk or a hotel room or better yet a house that can accommodate four people. He's even had a few ideas about certain supply closets in the base as a temporary arrangement, but he's not the only one, and there's a queue, and none of their work schedules will accommodate the available slots. Maybe a shuttlecraft....

"You okay?" Rose asks, already half-asleep, warmer still in afterglow.

"Just doing some requisitioning in my head." He kisses her hair.

Rey's bunk is decorated with every tiny gift she's received or trinket she's collected. Like him, she never had much of anything growing up, and she treasures everything she has now, from the colorful shell Rose gave her, to the sparkle in the eyes of the person she's sleeping with tonight. "You know," Finn teases her, "Jedi aren't supposed to be possessive."

"Read that in a book somewhere?" she teases back. She knows he's been riffling through the pages of her ancient texts.

"Saw it in a holo." He gives her a grin. He's told her stories of the illicit holoporn the stormtroopers passed among themselves as contraband. Most of his knowledge of Jedi comes from very low production quality holos where the actors playing clones didn't even look similar, which sucked out a lot of the potential fun from the start.

Rey is pure fun. If Rose is a star, Rey is the sun, her smile beaming unfiltered joy at him each time she sees him, whether they've been parted for weeks or minutes.

Ben doesn't beam, and his body is cool no matter what. The cold grip of his hand on Finn's neck made him gasp the first time. Now the chill is strangely welcome. Finn takes warmth from Rose and Rey. He gives it back to Ben as they shiver together in the small, dark room, reminiscing together about the bad old days when they both served under the bootheel of a now-dead tyrant. Finn tells himself that he spends extra time here for Rose's sake, because while she likes Ben, she argues with him as much as they do anything else together, and she spends the next day wearing a frown. He tells himself he is safer here than Rey is, because no matter how much Ben Solo may have dedicated himself to the Light, Finn knows Kylo Ren lives under the same skin, and if he ever returns he could drag Rey into darkness. Finn tells himself this is not just for his own sake, scheduling nights together with a man who's tried to kill him.

He tells himself he's not in love with Ben, that love is too difficult to work into the careful rota the four of them have written with each other. But he also tells himself it won't always be so hard to schedule their lives, and a house that fits four people might have room enough in it to allow for broader emotions, and maybe he can squeeze in a little practice time now between his other duties. He's getting good at multitasking.

"Love you," he says, into a sleeping shoulder, when the snoring has started and he's sure it's safe.

Ben mutters something in reply, the only clear word of which is, "Too."


End file.
